The invention relates to a linear unit having a main module unit and a drive unit; the main module unit has a housing with a table part that a drive belt can move in a longitudinal direction; the drive belt is wound around a drive roller, which is connected to a drive unit, and around a freewheeling roller; the drive belt is attached to the table part and is divided into an upper and lower span.
A linear unit of this kind is known, for example, from DE 37 43 577 C1. In this linear unit, the freewheeling roller is supported on an end plate of the linear unit by means of tensioning screws that engage in threaded bores of the bearing shaft of the freewheeling roller. In addition, the drive belt is connected to the traveler at two fastening points, which are situated adjacent to the ends of the traveler oriented toward the freewheeling roller and oriented away from it. In this arrangement, it is disadvantageous that particularly with long lengths of the linear unit, the upper span and lower span of the drive belt can touch, which results in an increased wear and can also lead to a premature failure of the drive belt.